Fukuro
Fukuro is a member of the Trinity Raven, a group part of the assassin guild Death's Head Caucus working under Jellal. Appearance Fukuro's appearance is one of the most bizarre seen so far in the series, having the body of a man but the head of an owl as well as rockets strapped to his back. He also fancies himself a warrior of justice despite the fact he's working for the antagonist. Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc He confronts Natsu Dragneel in the Paradise Tower as the fire mage makes his way up to confront Jellal. The two are evenly matched in terms of fighting skill but Fukuro manages to catch Natsu off guard and eats him, absorbing his fire magic. Gray Fullbuster happens upon the scene shortly after and becomes Fukuro's next opponent. While the owl mage manages to use Natsu's power against Gray, it's nowhere near powerful enough to beat him. Fukuro then opts to eat Gray instead but finds he's too cold to swallow allowing Gray to finish him off with his ice magic, causing Fukuro to spit out Natsu in the process. In the anime, Fukuro and the other members of Trinity Raven appear alive, although in the manga they most likely fell with the tower. Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User: One of the Trinity Raven, Fukuro has the most abilities of the trio. His owl head allows him to see in the dark and the rocket pack allows him to move at high speed. He is also proficient at hand to hand combat. But his most unusual technique is the ability to eat his opponents and take their magic as his own, once he has digested them they become permanently part of his power. However the strength of the power isn't always as powerful as the original welder, proven when Fukuro uses Natsu's fire breath on Gray and has no effect on him. Justice_Hohoho.jpg|Judgement Ho Jet_ho.jpg|Jet Ho Misille_Hohohot.jpg|Missile Ho Ho Hou Capture_Hohoho.jpg|Capture Ho Ho Hou Fire_Hohoho.jpg|Fire Ho Ho Hou *'Judgement Hou': Fukuro fires a blast of energy at the opponent which does external and internal damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 17 *'Jet Ho Ho Hou': Fukuro uses his rocket packs to launch his self at his target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Page 4 *'Missile Ho Ho Hou': Fukuro launchs his rocket packs at his opponent. Fukuro can control the path of the rocket packs and there are arms which come out from the bottom of each one to grab the opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 12 *'Around the World': After grabbing the target with missile Ho Ho Hou he makes the rockets spin in a circle. This was used to take advantage of natsu's motion sickness. *'Capture Ho Ho Hou': Fukuro's most unusual technique and the source of his power. Fukuro eats his opponents and take their magic as his own, once he has digested them they become permanently part of his power. However the strength of the power isn't always as powerful as the original welder, proven when Fukuro uses Natsu's fire breath on Gray and has no effect on him. *'Fire Ho Ho Hou': After "eating" Natsu, Fukuro gains this attack which allows him to shoot fire at his opponent. This fire is not as strong as Natsu's as it had no effect on Gray (an ice magic user). *'Thrusters': This attack was used to attemp to subdue Natsu, but failed. It makes his jet packs super powerful. It is a fire based magic as Natsu says"Fire won't work on me!" Trivia *Fukurou's rocket packs are different between the anime and the manga. *Fukurou means "owl" in japanaese. *Fukurou describe himself as an "Justice Hero", but he is a member of a Dark Guild References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Needs Help